


Did she just say that?

by Graciekit99



Category: Charlie and Lola
Genre: Chocolate milk's fault, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Soren Lorensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola grew up slightly and Charlie noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did she just say that?

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what happened when I wrote this but oh well. Enjoy ^_^.

I have this little sister called Lola,  
She is small and very funny,  
Only sometimes I worry about her.  
“Charlie, I am not small” she says “I’m in my first year of secondary.”  
“You’ll always be little to me Lola” I say  
Anyway, Lola and her imaginary friend Soren Lorensen were outside playing in the garden. They were out planting flowers, while Marv and I were reading comics on the grass.  
“Soren Lorensen, your pants are getting dirty from the mud” Lola says.  
“No need to worry, I can just wash them” Soren says.  
Lola giggles and points down “Soren, your fly is down.”  
We both look at each other and then to Lola. This was an IMAGANARY friend she was talking to.  
“Did she just….” Marv says.  
“Oh” Soren says and pulls up his zip with a bit of a blush.  
And this is when I know my little sister isn’t so little anymore.


End file.
